Boom Pegasus
Boom Pegasus Is a Bey That Is Tough To Beat, But Still Is Beatable. Its Normal Type Is Defense. but its Modes Is Absorb Mode And Slash Mode, Its Strongest Mode Is Ultimate Smash Mode, Which Puts The Bey In Attack Mode, Which can Smash the Bey Out of The Stadium. It is Owned By Superlance27(Joshua) It Was First Beat By Chris. But Then Broken In the Battle With Helios. the Extra Modes Is Barrage Mode And Upper Mode. Spin Time And More Spin Time:2h 2m 200s Backstory: Joshua's Bey Was Tooken Away Because It Could Spin Absorb And Have Very Good Stamina, Joshua Was Wishing That His Bey Would Come Back, But a Small Meteor Fell Right Beside Him. and There Was His Newborn Too Strong Bey. Defeated By: Only Darkness Percival For The Story, Otherwise, For Roleplays Its Just New. Fusion Wheel: Weighs 56.0 Grams, Boom Is One of The Best Fusion Wheels, It Can Switch Modes Along with Its Performance tip, Also Can Spin Absorb. Performance Tip: Can Switch Modes. has A Good Grip To The Stadium. and Can Stand Hard Hits. Spin Track: It Really Comes with The Peformance tip So It Cant Come Off. Energy Ring:Pegasus. not That Special Because It Seems like Galaxy Pegasus's Energy Ring but The Wings Are Gold. Face Bolt: It Depicts Pegasus When he Was still In Storm Pegasus. Defeated: Many Bladers. Attack:130 Defense:230 Stamina:100 Speed:200 Special Moves Supernova Smash- The Bey Smashes Into The Foes Bey So Hard, The Foes Bey Flys Out Of The Stadium. First Special Move. not Immune to Intercepting. Supernova Lighting Bringer- The Bey Has Lighting All Around it, Then Its Beast Appears And The Bey Smashes The Foes Bey With Lighting. not Immune to Intercepting. Supernova Starblast Attack- See Imaginary Beyblade Wiki To Read It. Immune to intercepting. Starblast Attack- Joshua Wanted to Copy Gingka, But Mixed up the Name So he always Failed. Smashing Wing- Pegasus Rams at The Oppenent With All Of Its Strength, And Speed. Not Immune To Intercepting. Tornado Smash- Last Special Move Before Ultimate, Pegasus Makes A Tornado, Then Rams At The Bey,Not Stopping. not immune To Intercepting. And it could Cause a Stadium Out And Break the Beyblades Fusion Wheel. Ultimate Move Smashing Starburst Nova: Pegasus Spins Around the Foes Bey So Fast, The Foes Bey Doesn't Know Where to Go. Then It Smashes In A Diagonal Line Around The Bey 5 Times In Different Directions. Then Pegasus Smashes Into The Foes Bey To Use its Power To Fly Up Into The Air, This Time, Even HIGHER Than Space. Then The Bey Lets itself Fall, But This Time, FASTER. As A Shining Yellow Bright Meteor, It Enters The Earth. Then It Slams into The Opponents Face Bolt, Destroying Its Wheel And Facebolt, Ending The Bey For Good. Totally Immune to Intercepting. Joshua Only Used this On Rago And Pluto, Which Succeeded. He Also Used this On Ryuga, But then Ryuga Attempted To Intercept It With "Dragon Emperor Supreme Flight." They Both Hit, Ending It In A Draw and Making Ryuga And Joshua Get Blown 5 Blocks Away From the Stadium. Why it Spins So Long When In Stamina Mode, It has A Sharp Tip With Some Mods, So It Has A GOOD Grip To The Stadium. Making it Spin for A LONG Time. Abilities Smash-The Bey Smashes into The Foes Bey. Teleport-Its How Ray Striker Does It. Dodge-The Bey Dodges Either The Attack Of They Bey Or Special Move. Category:Beyblades